Triumpths and Tragedies
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: had to repost. got a title. all chapters present. PROMISE. Basicallr grissom and sara are getting closer when they are taken from his house. GSRSGSRSGSRSGSR! CharDeath! my friends shouted at me so many times its not funny anymore
1. Chapter 1

The couple stared at each other lovingly, without realizing what they were doing. The last few days had been special to both of them. Though nothing had happened, they both sensed a connection that they thought was never there before. Neither wanted this moment to end. They both wanted to move forward, but held back, unsure how the other would react. Not only that, but what would happen if the team found out?

Gil Grissom looked like he had made up his mind. He stared into the deep brown eyes of Sara Sidle, and slowly leaned forward, as if her gaze were drawing him in. Sara followed in suit. They both wanted this. This is the moment they had dreamt about for so long, as if rehearsing it in their sleep, but both woke to find the other side of the bed was empty. Their noses brushed gently, their bodies were pressed lightly together. They were so close that they could feel the warmth of others breathe on their face.

A sudden knock on the door broke them apart. They looked at each a moment longer, almost desperate to share that first sweet kiss, a kiss they would treasure for the rest of their lives. Sara gave him one of her famous smiles that seemed to melt Grissom's heart, before sitting comfortably on the sofa. Grissom gave an apologetic look and a wink before disappearing to open the door. As he pulled it open, he suddenly had to erg to slam it shut again.

"What are you doing here Conrad?" Sara's stomach knotted painfully. _What the hell is Ecklie doing here?_ He couldn't see her and she intended to keep it that way. He had tried to get her fired once already; this might spark him to try it again. She snuck through to the kitchen tripping over the neighbors cat, who'd climbed in through the open window. Her arm knocked a plate, which smashed on the floor. Grissom turned, panic swept quietly through him. _What are doing Sara? Are you _trying_ to get caught?_

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Grissom turned to see an evil smug on Ecklie's face. Grissom, however, was not smiling.

"It's just next door's cat. She climbs through my kitchen window sometimes. Now what do you want, I was kind of in the middle of something important."

"Like?"

"None of your business."

"Yeah. I thought I'd drop these off on my way through." Flashing the files under his arm.

"It's my day off."

"Paper work isn't going to get itself done Gil." He shoved the files into Grissom's arms, before walking away.

"It's Grissom to you." Grissom spoke coldly. Ecklie gave him another evil grin before disappearing down the corridor. Grissom closed the door with a sigh of relief, before dumping the files on the table and wondering into the kitchen to investigate the damage that Sara had caused.

There she was, sat in the middle of the floor, supporting a small cut on her elbow. A small smile formed on Grissom's face, he couldn't help it. The fragments of china still littered the floor. He stepped around them carefully. It didn't help that he was only wearing socks. He crouched down beside her, clearing a path for them to walk through. He gently lifted her to her feet and escorted her back to the sofa. Pulling a small first aid from it, he very carefully cleaned the cut. Sara watched him concentrating. _He looks so cute when he's thinking hard._ She couldn't help thinking.

While he worked, Grissom couldn't help but feel Sara's eyes watching his every movement. He felt a smile coming and made no effort to stop it. Once she was completely patched up, Grissom looked up. Sara's eyes were still on him. Grissom's stomach seemed to do a back flip. Her eyes were calming, pulling him in again. This time he would get it right. The room disappeared; it was just him and her now. Nothing could break them away from each other, not this time. Sara's phone began to ring, but she ignored it. They slowly leaned into each other, treasuring this moment. This was it, now or never. Their lips touched gently, but they never seemed to get any further. Someone had begun banging on the door again, almost in desperation. They pulled away reluctantly, a slightly annoyed look on Grissom's face.

"Why is it that I can't have one day off without people bashing down the door?" Sara giggled lightly. She was slightly flustered and with good reason. She had just kissed Gil Grissom. It had only been a small one, but a kiss nonetheless. She felt as if she were melting on the sofa and it didn't go unnoticed. Grissom smiled. He had waited so long to kiss her, tell her he loved her, just to hold her close. He reluctantly stole his gaze away from her, wondering back to open the door yet again.

"What is it now Ecklie?"

"I forgot to ask you something?"

"Well hurry up and ask. My dinner is burning and don't like my sausages too well done."

"Funny. I just wondered if you had seen Sidle recently?"

"Why would I have seen Sara?" Grissom hated it when called Sara by her surname.

"No reason. Apparently Catherine just called her but no one answered. I'm asking everyone, it's nothing personal."

"Well I haven't seen her so you might as well leave me alone now." Ecklie left without another word. He knew something was going on between those two, he just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Grissom closed the door again. This was really starting to get on his nerves. Then he remembered what Ecklie had said. _"I just wondered if you had seen Sidle recently? Catherine just called her but no one answered_." Sara's phone had rung, but she had never answered. She had ignored it, attempting to share her first kiss with him. _Damn Ecklie. I finally get up the courage to do the one thing I've been kicking myself to do, and he knocks on the door to give me paper work._

He almost ran back to the living room, but Sara wasn't there.

"Sara?"

Without warning, Grissom felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. He felt someone kick him over with their foot. Lying on his back, he tried to see his attacker, but unconsciousness overthrew him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grissom. Grissom. Come on Grissom, wake up."

Grissom began to stir. His hand automatically went to the back of his head. A small lump had begun to form where he had received the blow. He had a very bad headache and was fighting the urge to throw up. He sat up slowly, his eyes still closed against the increasing pain in his head. He felt a warm hand help him up. He knew who it was before he opened his eyes. Slowly taking the courage to open them, he purposely made sure the first thing he saw was her.

"Sara." Her deep brown eyes, shone with confusion and worry. He couldn't fight anymore, gently pushing past Sara and running to the corner, before throwing up last night's dinner. It wasn't until he'd finished, that he turned around to look back at Sara. His face was white and he had begun to shake violently. Sara, who hadn't moved from her position on the floor, finally stood up, making her way to Grissom and guiding him back to where they had been sat before. Her arm remained around Grissom's shoulder and, to her surprise; he rested his head gently on her. They sat in silence until Grissom found the energy to sit up straight, looking deep into Sara's eyes. He managed to speak, but just past a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Sara just looked at him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been at my house you wouldn't be here."

"Are you saying that you're sorry that you invited me over?" Grissom could sense the hurt in her voice, before realizing how his words must have sounded.

"I meant… I wish that Ecklie hadn't shown up when he did. If he had jut left the first time, then I wouldn't' have had to leave, then we wouldn't be here."

"I'm sure something else will come to me." They smiled at each. "By the way, I wouldn't sit _too_ close to me for a while."

"Why's that?" _he can't seriously be pushing me away already! He moved to kiss me first!"_

"One word. Corner." Both started laughing, until Grissom bent forward, hands on his stomach. Nothing happened, but Grissom wasn't taking any chances. He was just forming the relationship with Sara. He was almost desperate not to spoil it by throwing up on her. He eventually sat back.

"Sorry. Again."

"It's okay." Sara gently caressed the back of Grissom's neck with her hand. He wanted to kiss her, but the bitter taste in his mouth was telling him otherwise. There was intensive between them. Sara still held her arm around Grissom's neck until he fell asleep on her shoulder. She slowly lowered his sleeping form to the floor, before laying down herself, purposely facing him.

She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. The events that had taken part in Grissom's apartment only a few hours ago still played clearly in her mind.

"_You want a drink?"_

_Sara shrugged. "Got any coffee?" Grissom wondered into the kitchen. "Descent coffee." She added. Though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling. A few minutes later he had returned, passing her one of the cups in his hands._

_They sat and talked for hours. About nothing really. Both enjoyed the company, though the gap between them slowly got smaller. Until their bodies were so close that it became too much to ignore anymore. Without realizing it, Sara had put her hand on Grissom's knee. He noticed this immediately but, to her surprise, he didn't flinch or pull away. He carefully lifted her hand in his, knotting their fingers together._

_Sara had looked quickly at their hands, before looking deep into the dept of Grissom's eyes. They were full of promise and, maybe_ _even…love. That's when it all started. They were edging closer and closer until… Ecklie knocked on the door._

With the memory passing through her mind like a picture book, she eyelids gently closed. Within minutes she had fallen asleep.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hey. Has anyone seen Sara?" Catherine almost charged into the break room. Sara hadn't been answering her phone all night, and now she was staring to worry.

"Nah. Haven't seen her since she left last night." Nick swung his legs off of the couch, sitting up straight. "Come to think of it, where's Grissom?" Catherine's eyes explored the room. Nick was sat on the couch, while Warrick and greg were sat playing cards at the table. But no Grissom.

"Okay. What are the chances that both Sara and Grissom would not show up to work?"

"About a million to one." Greg piped up without taking his eyes off of his cards. Catherine flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial. She heard ringing for a few moments, then her heart stopped.

"Hello Catherine." The voice was deep and threatening. She didn't recognize it, but it still sent chills down her spine. "I suppose you're looking for Gilbert and Sara. I'm afraid they won't be joining you at work this evening. They are… delayed."

"What have you done to them?" Catherine's voice shook. All heads in the break room were now facing her. Her body was shaking and her face had suddenly gone pale.

"Sorry. Time's up. Everything you need to know will be arriving in a small package in about five minutes." With that, the mysterious man hung up. Catherine's legs

suddenly gave in. Nick jumped up just in time to catch her. He gently picked her up and guided her back to the couch. Everyone had gathered in around her.

"He's got Gil and Sara." Her voice breaks as she speaks.

TBC

Hope you like the cliff hanger. I promise I _will_ get another chapter done ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom woke hours later, a numbing sensation running through his left arm. His eyes opened to find a head full of hair in his face and his arms wrapped around the owner. With her back pressed against his chest, he smiled. Being this close, smelling her hair, holding her, it felt so natural, so _right_! She felt his movement as he held her tighter, desperate not to let this moment pass. She rolled over in his arms to face him, pulling herself closer into his embrace.

"Morning Gilbert." His smile slowly grew bigger.

"I think the last person to call me 'Gilbert' was my mother."

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"You and Catherine were arguing a few days ago. She called you Gilbert, you swore at her and the stormed out of your own office."

"You heard that?"

"The whole lab heard you. Let's just say that no one will be too keen to get on your bad side anytime soon. Greg was practically crapping himself and even Ecklie looked uneasy."

"I wish I'd stuck around long enough to see it." Sara opened her mouth to say something else, when the door to their prison opened, blindly them with sunlight.

"Look at these two." There were two men stood at the opening. Grissom couldn't make out faces, but both were tall. The man on the left moved towards them. Grissom and Sara both jumped to their feet but remained close.

"Glad you two finally came around. We haven't been formerly introduced." He grabbed Sara's wrist. Grissom acted out on reflex, grabbing hold of the man's wrist and squeezing tight, in the hope that he would let go of Sara. The man still stood at the door cocked a gun and held in Grissom's direction.

"Easy Hank. We don't want any casualties, not yet." The man named Hank lowered his gun, still keeping an eye of his captives. The other man and Grissom glared at each other, both letting go of the wrist that they were holding. Grissom felt Sara's hand slip into his, calming him down slightly. Without warning the man swung at him, knocking him to the floor, pulling Sara down with him. He laughed, sending chills down Sara's spine. She looked back up in time to see both men standing back in the doorway; one now had a backpack dangling loosely in his hand.

"Better make the most of your last few hours together. In about five hours, you'll both swimming with the fishes." With that, he threw the bag into the container, closing the door and locking it behind him. Sara turned her attention back to Grissom. His eyes were closed tight against the pain in his jaw and he was squeezing Sara's hand without realising it. It wasn't until she squeezed back that he opened his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Her hand rested on his cheek; thumb brushing his stumble where their captor had punched him. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the last time she had openly held his face.

_Sara: You okay?  
Grissom: Ninety-five.  
Sara: Excuse me?  
Grissom: Normally my pulse is seventy, when it gets up to ninety-five, I realize just how mad I am. I- I have ten people working around the clock on this thing.  
Sara: You're too hard on yourself.  
Grissom: No, no. I'm not mad at me. There's a body in there and that guy knows where it is!  
Sara: So what's your pulse at now? You wanna... take a walk around the block? Get some air.  
Grissom: No.  
Sara: Clear your head.  
Grissom: I'm fine.  
Sara: Okay. (touches his cheek, he looks surprised) Chalk... from plaster.  
Grissom (rubs his face): Oh.  
Sara: Better go wash up._

Sara suddenly let out a soft giggle, breaking Grissom's chain of thought.

"What?"

"I just realized how ticklish I am." Looking at the confusion on Grissom's face, she continued. "Your stubble is tickling my hand." They smiled at each other, finding comfort in their current situation. They continued to stare deep into each others eyes, slowly moving closer. Their noses were just touching when they both jerked away from each other in shock.

"Can you feel that?" they stared questionably at each other. The container they were locked in had indeed started to move. Grissom stood up, carefully making his way over to the bag that had been thrown in earlier. He rummaged around until he found something hard and rectangular.

A TV monitor?

He switched it on, then almost dropped it. Sara took the monitor from him and nearly dropped it herself.

"I think we're in trouble." Their container was now dangling above the ocean.

Sorry. Got carried away with Griss and Sara. Will get back to the lab I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"This can't be happening." Sara's face had suddenly turned a violent shade of pale. Her knees suddenly gave in, Grissom just managing to catch her before she fell. He gently lowered her to the floor, wrapping his arms around her.

"First Nick now us. When is this going to end Griss?"

"I honestly don't know." She had begun to shake. Grissom pulled her tighter into his embrace, rocking her gently. Grissom reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle of water. He tipped it upside down, checking for leakages before handing it over. A memory flashed in her mind and she dropped the bottle, allowing to roll the container floor.

"Oh God."

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Hank."

"Hank?"

"The man with the gun, it was Hank."

"Are you sure?" Sara nodded silently.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICISCISCSICISCISCSICSIC

The entire night shift was gathered around a small computer, staring in disbelief. The package had arrived moments after the phone call. Catherine was pale, Warrick couldn't breath, Greg was unusually silent and Nick had just ran out of the room to throw up.

They stared at the two figures laid on the floor. The female had begun to stir, sitting up straight, before focusing her attention on the man. He quickly stirred, sitting up with her support, before running into the corner and throwing up. They continued to watch until both had fallen asleep. The youngest CSI put a reassuring hand on Catherine's shoulder, leading the group into the corridor. Ecklie stood outside, waiting for an explanation Catherine's earlier outburst.

He had stormed moments after the phone call, demanding to know Grissom hadn't been to see him for the night's workload. Two B&E's, and a DB in the short space of three hours. Catherine, who wasn't thinking straight, had yelled at him. He told her she was suspended without pay, so she punched him in the nose and hidden in the locker room. The boys climbed over Ecklie, not caring that he had a bloody nose and ran after Catherine.

That's when it arrived. The video link to the container. Catherine's heart had shattered when she saw her two friends being thrown carelessly into that container.

"What do you want?" Catherine's voice was almost hoarse. Greg, Nick and Warrick stood in front of her, forming a wall against Ecklie.

"An explanation Willows." It was Warrick who spoke first.

"We're kind of busy right now."

"I wasn't talking to you Brown."

"Yeah well, we've got a hostage situation on our hands and you're preventing us from doing our job. Now shift." Ecklie looked bewildered.

"Now you listen to me-"

"No Ecklie, you listen to me. You can wait until we've caught the bastard, then you can talk to Grissom."

With that, the group left, leaving Ecklie standing speechless in the corridor.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

They had been sat in near silence for over two hours. Grissom had stared at his watch, then at the timer that he had found in the bag, then back at his watch. The man and Hank had lied to them. They had just over an hour. Was this it? Would they be spending their last moments in silence? Another ten minutes and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sara, I think we need to talk." He looked up for the first time since the silence had set in. she was laid on the floor on the opposite side of the container. Even though Grissom had spoken, she hadn't moved. "Sara?" his voice was shaking slightly with worry and concern. Still she didn't move. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran across to her side, shaking her shoulders.

"SARA!"

TBC

What do you think? Sorry it took so long, homework sucks.

I beg of you to help me find a title for this story because I am completely lost with it.

I know some are not happy with me going back to the lab, but I could NOT resist the chance to have someone punch Ecklie (and it just HAD to be Catherine)

I promise I will get chapter 5 up soon.

Thanks for your support as well

Very much appreciated.

(and your reviews keep me writing)


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was still pale when they walked back into the lab. Archie had been sat at the computer, refusing to move. He eyes had begun to close when Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg walked back in. Grissom and Sara were still asleep; Grissom now had his arms wrapped tightly around Sara's waist. Sara rolled over, remaining in his arms. They stayed on the floor talking, until the doors opened and two shadows could be seen by the camera. The group were tightly gathered around, a mixture of worry and uncertainty. The man grabbed Sara, so Grissom grabbed him. Catherine turned away and Nick's anger to began to rage as the man punched Grissom in the face.

Ecklie threw open the door and was about to start shouting, before noticing what was going on. His eyes became glued to the computer screen. Grissom was lying on the floor, Sara knelt over him, checking that he was alright. He attention though, was drawn to a symbol on the wall.

"I've seen that before." Ecklie stepped past Nick and pointed to the left wall on the screen. "I don't know the name of the company, but that logo was on the container that two girls were found dead in a few weeks back." Ecklie gave them the location.

Almost tripling the speed limit, Catherine had scared every male in the car, including Brass, who'd been following behind. They ran from the car to the dock and on to the ship where they found Hank. He didn't look smug or pleased with what he had done, he looked scared. Catherine was distracted. She stood by Greg at the railing, staring at the container.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

_Shit. _"Sara, wake up. PLEASE!" Grissom was beginning to panic. He knew what to do but his mind was blank. He scanned the container, but saw nothing. Then he spotted the bottle of water. At first he thought that Hank had done something to it, before realizing that she had never opened it. He ran to it, trying to pull off the lid, with no luck. He desperately wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt before almost ripping the lid from the bottle. His hand shook uncontrollably as he tipped water into his cupped hand, sprinkling it over Sara's pale face.

"Please wake up." Grissom's eyes began welling up. A lump had formed in his throat as the tears began to slowly trickle down his cheeks. He picked up her hand and held it in his own. Grissom was staring at the floor, tears still flowing. He felt something. A Squeeze? He squeezed gently. There it was again. He looked up in time to see Sara's eyes flutter open. He leaned over her, checking over her when he felt someone shove him hard in the chest. He fell back on to the floor, slightly winded.

"What are you doing?" Sara almost looked bewildered. Grissom opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Grissom looked into Sara's eyes before gaining the courage to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to freak you out. It's just… you were out for ages. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't wake up and I just…" Grissom trailed off, now staring at the floor again. "I panicked." His forced the last two words out, managing to just push his voice past a whisper. Sara suddenly calmed down, noticing the worry in his face. Grissom had pulled his legs into his chest, cuddling them tightly. It reminded her of the time she had been suspended. He had held her hand, comforted her while she cried.

She could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. He was worried…scared even. She did what he had done for her so long ago. She reached out to him and gently took his hand. He slowly found the courage to look up, catching her eyes with his own.

Something started jiggling inside the bag that had almost been forgotten about, abandoned on the floor. They got up to investigate. Sara let go of Grissom's hand, but he joined them together again, knotting their fingers like he had at his apartment. They smiled at each other, before Grissom pulled the clock out of the bag. Both of their stomachs knotted uncomfortably.

Less than a minute to go.

Grissom pulled Sara into his arms, wishing he'd done it sooner. Their closeness was killing him emotionally, but still he clung on.

30 seconds.

As they stared at the clock, Sara began to shake in his arms. He tightened his grip, pulling her closer, terrified to let go.

10 seconds.

It was now or never. He refused to listen to the reasoning in his head. He pulled away, just enough to lean forward and kiss Sara.

The kiss began to deepen and Catherine screamed as the container dropped.

IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! (If that's even a word)

Story is finished on paper and I no longer have access to the Internet unless I catch the bus to the library. More apologies for that.

I swear I'm typing as fast as I can.

Reviews are awesome. Keep sending

I again beg for forgiveness.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick ran and grabbed Catherine before she could climb over the railing.

"Catherine! Leave it! There's nothing you can do!" Nick struggled to keep his grip as Catherine attempted to kick herself free.

Warrick and Brass had finally pushed past security, now watching the struggle between Catherine and Nick. Greg hadn't moved from his position by the railing. He stared out at the water where the container had landed, gripping the railing so hard that his knuckles were white. Warrick began to help Nick. He pulled Catherine into his arms and held on tight. She continued to fight for a moment, but then gave up, crying freely on to Warrick's shirt. Brass did nothing but watch as Catherine broke down.

Greg had gone numb. He ignored Catherine and continued to stare at the water. _Was that? _He leaned over the railing and studied the water closely. There it was again._ It couldn't be!_

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Time seemed slow. Both Grissom and Sara felt the container fall. It hit the water with such force that both lost their balance, Sara landing on top of Grissom. The container quickly began to fill with water. In no time they were knee deep and panicking. Grissom gently took hold of Sara's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Sara it's okay. We are going to be okay." Even he didn't believe what he was saying. "Just try and stay calm, alright?"

Sara watched as Grissom waded his way around the container, looking for something, a cold shock kicking in as the water was now at her stomach. He suddenly stood on something and slipped, disappearing below the surface.

"GRISSOM!" Sara shrieked, her voice a lot higher than intended. She pushed off from the side to where Grissom had disappeared. She was about to consider diving under when he resurfaced, coughing and spluttering, with the bag held in his hand.

Grissom could see the fear and concern for him in her eyes. He pulled something heavy and metallic from the bag. They both stared questionably. Then a smile crept across Grissom's face.

"I think we've got our way out."

TIME LAPSE SAY 20 MINUTES LATER (I'm just guessing. I don't know how long it would take realistically.)

As the water level rose, Sara found it increasing difficult to stay above the surface. They were shaking, numb, _(probably the hypothermia thought Grissom) _and tired. They agreed that their safest option was to wait for the container to fill before attempting to escape. Sara's arms were weak and she was beginning to slip under again. Grissom grabbed her awkwardly with one arm and pulled her up again, the other struggling to keep them both above the waters surface.

"Sara, I know you're tired but you have to stay up." His voice shook as he spoke, causing him to almost loose his grip around Sara at the shock of not recognising it. His chest ached with every intake of breathe and he thought against the cold that was now lulling him to sleep. Sara seemed to be gathering strength from the arm that held her up. If now was his only chance, he was almost desperate not to screw it up like he had so many times before.

"Sara I…" he voice seemed to trail off. She was there; this could be his only chance, so why couldn't he say it? He'd held it in for so long, practised it so many times, but the words were refusing to come out. _Say it you idiot, before it's too late! _"I…"

Sara turned to face him, almost anticipating what he was trying to say. She too had tried to say it, but some how it always came out wrong. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb, giving him courage.

"I love you." _Oh my God! He actually said it! _It was something was always dreamed about hearing, but coming from Grissom's lips was almost as good as anything that she could think. She kissed him unexpectedly, cherishing his return. They stayed together until their heads hit the top of the container.

"I love you too." _You have no idea Grissom._ He took her hand from his face and held it in his own.

"One shot. Ready?" Sara nodded, squeezing Grissom's hand. They came together for a one final kiss, before reaching up and pushing themselves beneath the dark murky water. Grissom forced the door open with some difficulty. Kicking off from the top of the container, they began to swim furiously towards the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

Third time. There was _no way_ he was imagining it.

"Guys come here. I think I saw something." Brass and Nick wondered over to Greg, leaving Catherine crying in Warrick's arms.

"What is it Greg?" Nick's voice was pushed just past a whisper. Greg opened his mouth to say something, when they heard someone take in a lung full of air, followed closely by coughing and spluttering. Their eyes were now focused on the water.

"Oh my God." All three men spoke in unison. They now had their attention on two figures in the water, struggling to keep themselves, and each other, up. Greg broke the silence, with much enthusiasm.

"Catherine! They're alive!" he couldn't help but yell, turning every head in his direction, and away from Hank. He seized his opportunity and snuck away during the distraction. Greg's stomach knotted tightly when he looked back.

Both Sara and Grissom were exhausted and struggling with every stroke. Nick and Greg pulled off their LVPD jackets and jumped from the boat. Catherine and Warrick ran to join Brass. Spotting Sara and Grissom, Catherine threw her arms around Warrick's neck and hugged him, which he happily returned, a smile now forming on his face. Catherine was crying again, this time they were tears of joy.

Nick began to help Grissom as Greg pulled Sara. Grissom and Sara were shaking uncontrollably and having difficulty breathing. They had been in the container for hours, and been under the water for at least half an hour (Again I have to guess cause I really don't know) Nick and Greg were struggling to keep them conscious. Catherine broke from her hug with Warrick and ran to the dock, Warrick and Brass following closely behind, pulling all four out of the water.

Grissom was still struggling and Sara had fallen unconscious. His chest hurt as he tried to breathe, he felt dizzy and was sure he might throw up. Brass was on the phone while shouting at the other officers, Nick and Greg were regaining their breathe, Warrick was checking that Sara was okay and Catherine was trying to talk to Grissom, but his head was spinning so fast he couldn't make out what she was saying.

The last thing Gil Grissom could remember seeing was the still form of Sara Sidle before falling unconscious himself.

ANOTHER TIME LAPSE HOSPITAL

Sara woke with pain in her chest and a thumping headache. She screwed her eyes up against the light and the pain. Even with her eyes closed, she felt strangely comfortable. It wasn't until it subsided a little that she opened her eyes.

The first thing she focused on was the ceiling. She let out a soft moan and rolled on to her side. She glanced down at her attire. Instead of the horrid green hospital gown, she wore a large gray sweater and matching pants she'd only ever seen Grissom wear.

"I'm on this side Sara." A faint smile appeared on her face. As she rolled over, she came face to face with Nick. "Glad to see you're awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She was about to comment on the subject when another question formed in her mind.

"Why am I wearing Grissom's sweater and pants?" Nick smirked gingerly.

"We couldn't get into your apartment."

"So you thought you'd break into Grissom's?" Sara almost looked shocked.

"Technically it's not breaking in if you have a key." At Sara's confusion, he quickly added. "We found a spare key in his office."

"So you thought it was appropriate for me to wear his stuff?"

"Would you prefer it if we _had_ broken into your apartment?" Sara giggled lightly. Nick smiled at her.

"How is he?" Nick's face dropped dramatically and he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"They don't know, he hasn't woken up yet." As Nick was practically her brother and her best friend, she could tell that he was holding back. The atmosphere in the room changed as dramatically as Nick's face had seconds earlier.

"Nick, what's really going on?" Sara tried on to sound too pushy or harsh.

"They think…" Nick had to pause, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Sara, they think he might lapse into a coma."

Dramatic or WHAT! Again I say, I do NOT know if this would happen realistically as I have not finished school yet and I am certainly NOT studying medicine. It is a story and what I say in it GOES!


	8. Chapter 8

Sara felt the world cave in around her. Nick saw the color drain from her face. Reaching out, he held her hand. Opening his mouth, nothing came out so he shut it again. What could he say? Everything was going to be all right? He knew he'd be lying if he did. He had known Sara the best and knew about her feeling for Grissom, but to have him taken away from her like that? Nick began to think it was almost cruel. _Had they finally acted on their feelings? _Nick couldn't help but wonder.

_This can't be happening! _They had been so open with each other. Grissom had finally confessed about his hearing difficulties and his mother. He had found the courage to tell her he loved her, he had _kissed_ her and now everything was falling apart. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Nick decided to speak up.

"Sara, this wasn't your fault." Sara thought aloud, more to herself than Nick, who sat and listened to her rambling, eyes still glued the floor.

"I was with Grissom the night we night we disappeared. If Ecklie hadn't knocked on the door, then Grissom would never have left me alone, then we never would have ended up in that container." Nick tried to process everything she was saying when her voice turned to a whisper. He was sure he heard _this can't happen. He loves me. _Nick felt Sara squeeze his hand, so he returned the pressure. This was followed by another awkward silence.

"I want to see him." Nick's head shot up. He knew it was a bad idea, but from what he had heard, Grissom had finally managed to do something about his feelings and he really didn't want to break the friendship between himself and Sara. "Nick please." Her voice was almost pleading. His response was quiet, something Sara had never heard before.

"I'll talk to the nurse." He left Sara fiddling with the sleeve on Grissom's sweater. She felt funny wearing Grissom's oversized clothes. She reached over and pulled a safety pin from the bedside table, securing the pants around her waist.

Nick returned moments, pushing a wheelchair, followed by an annoyed looking nurse.

"Miss Sidle, I am very pleased that you are awake, but I must strongly advise that you keep your meeting brief. You need your rest." Sara ignored her and climbed into the wheelchair, with some help from Nick. The nurse sighed deeply, reluctantly opening the door.

As Nick pushed Sara through the hospital corridors, she couldn't help feel nervous. She hated hospitals. She had been in and out of them constantly as a child but they still made her uneasy. Silently, Nick pushed her through the door and into Grissom's room.

Catherine sat in silence, staring at the floor, hand in hand with Warrick. Brass stood by the door, watching from afar. Only Warrick and Brass looked around when Nick escorted Sara into the room, Catherine's eyes remained fixed on the floor. Warrick managed a faint smile, putting his arm around Catherine's shoulder, leading her back into the corridor, Brass holding the door open and disappearing through it. Nick squeezed Sara's shoulders before following the group out of the room. If anyone deserved to be with Grissom right now, it was Sara.

She remained at the door for a moment longer, taking in her surroundings. The sheets were pulled right under his chin, his hair was flat and untidy and his stubble remained unshaved. Sara eventually found the courage to push herself to Grissom's bedside. Looking closely, she noticed that he was also wearing a gray sweater. He looked peaceful, possibly for the first time since they had met. She pulled the sleeve upon her arm and took his hand in hers, tying their fingers together.

She had no idea how long she had been sat there, but for some reason, it didn't feel long enough. She began idly stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, praying that this was just a dream, that she would wake up, back in her hospital bed with Grissom sat beside her. Tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks. But she made no effort to stop them.

Nick opened the door, but Sara's gaze didn't shift. He didn't have to say anything, she just nodded. Noticing their entangled fingers, he quietly closed the door and stood where Brass had so long ago.

Sara pushed herself to her feet, caressing Grissom's cheek with her free hand. The sweater sleeve fell down her arm, covering her hand, but she made no effort to push it back up. The tears were now patting on to the bed sheets. She knew Nick was there but she didn't care. She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Grissom's lips, lingering for a few seconds. Against her own will she pulled away, taking her time to sit back down, her hand never leaving his. Nick wondered over slowly, giving as much time as he could. He was about to pull away when…

"Nick wait."

"What is it?"

"I think I felt something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sara squeezed Grissom's hand gently and smiled widely. She looked up as Grissom's eyes began to open.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara couldn't be happier, Nick couldn't believe his eyes, Catherine soaked Warrick's shirt in more tears and Brass' celebrating had almost got him kicked out of the hospital. After numerous questions and tests they had both been sent home and given the week off to recover.

In light of their new relationship, Grissom had found the courage to invite Sara to dinner, which resulted in them spending most of the week together.

Getting to know him away from work, Sara had seen a completely different side to Grissom. He tried to impress her with funny jokes, a trip to the beach and a visit to the yearly carnival.

Grissom had both stunned and annoyed Catherine at the baseball toss when he knocked all three stacks over winning a giant stuffed panda. Sara only got one, so when no one was looking, Catherine gave her a rubber duck. She and Grissom had switched, later giving the duck to the woman at the kissing booth, who gave him a free kiss, much to his distaste. Both Catherine and Sara had been present and burst into a fit of giggles, Grissom turning a rather dark shade of red.

They had found a very happy Warrick and a very unhappy Greg, who still hadn't learnt not to make bets with the more experienced CSI, at the dunk tank. Sara bought three balls, missing twice and giving the last one to Grissom. Up until then, Greg had been proud of himself for staying dry for so long. Then Grissom hit the target. Warrick had cheered so loudly he scared the children that were waiting to have their faces painted, three stands over. Barely managing to calm down, he gave Grissom a high five while Sara gave Greg a sympathetic pat on the head.

Grissom shoved Greg under with his hand after he spat water at Sara throwing Warrick into round of terrorize the passers by. Later that evening, Grissom and Sara had got slightly carried away, grossing out Nick when he found them making out behind the Ghost Train. The week ended, much to their disappointment and they almost reluctantly returned to work.

Everything quickly returned to normal. Cases were solved, Ecklie was Ecklie, and dozens of rumors were floating around that Grissom was finally with Sara, which only Nick knew were true. The day started like any other.

"Sara, Nick we have double. Catherine, there's a B and E, talk to Brass before you leave." Grissom had just turned his attention to Warrick when Greg burst through the door, red faced, and struggling to breathe, unable to form an excuse for his lateness. Grissom suddenly had an idea, retrieving the arm that had been wondering towards Warrick.

"Warrick, you can help Catherine. This is for you." Grissom handed Greg the slip of paper, upsetting him further.

"Decomp?"

"Try showing up to work on time in future." Sara knew what he really meant. _Think twice before spitting water at _my_ girlfriend. _Nick and Grissom followed Sara from the break room, Catherine and Warrick's laughter following them down the corridor.

TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE

"Both vics were found by the pool. Shot point blank."

"B and E gone wrong?"

"Not a chance." Nick emerged through the glass door, joining Grissom and Sara by the poolside. "I just took a look around. Nothing out of place, nothing missing. Plus, it looks like someone being staying with our vics, the share bedroom is made up and filled with stuff that doesn't fit in with the rest of the house."

"So you recon our guy was out to get whoever was staying here. Vics try to help, they both get shot, and he bolts before the other guy can get him."

"Or our vics tried to kick him out, he gets pissed, shoots them when they least expect it."

"As good as that theory sounds Nick, Sara's sounds more realist. Even an idiot knows it stupid to shoot someone outside, especially when they have neighbors on both sides." Grissom chipped in to the conversation. "Now you've finished, can you help Sofia with statements?"

"Yeah, I hear one of the elderly ladies likes young, strong men, and has the tendency to complain the relationship one of her granddaughters is in." Nick looked horrified.

"You're sending me to get harassed by old ladies. You know, this secret of yours really isn't worth keeping." Sara suddenly turned serious.

"If you so much as tell anyone, including the neighbors budgie, I will kick you so far up your ass, you'll find yourself back in Texas." Nick disappeared without another word. Sara turned her attention away from Grissom and back to her kit.

"You know what really sucks. They wasted their lives helping a friend and he just left them."

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you Sidle?" Sara's eyes widen. Slowly she turned.

MEANWHILE NICK AND SOFIA

Nick had managed to avoid the old lady and was now talking to Matthew Leonard, the fifteen-year-old boy who lived across the street.

"I saw a man jump over the gate. I was about to call my mum when I heard shouting."

"Could you tell what they were saying?" Matthew shook his head.

"It was too far away. Then I heard the gunshots." Sofia stood just behind Nick, taking note of what was being said.

"When he came out, did you get a look at his face?"

"I stood by the window until the police came, but I never saw him come out." Nick suddenly felt uneasy. Matthew wondered back to his mother, Sofia jumped on the phone.

"_Brass."_

"Jim, it's Sofia. Where are you?"

"_Station with Catherine, Warrick and Greg. Why?"_

"We have a possible hostage situation. There's a possibility that our double guy has got Sara and Grissom."

"_I'm bringing the guys with me. I can be there in ten."_

Nick pulled his gun from his holster and made his way around the side of the house, Sofia and two police officers following in suit.

Nick slowly stuck his head around the corner of the house and found Sara, staring at Hank, who had a gun pointed directly at the back of Grissom's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara looked scared, but Grissom looked terrified. His eyes were shut tightly and his hands were balled and shaking.

"Let him go Hank, this is between us." Sara spoke with confidence, but her voice still shook slightly with fear. She didn't know what else to do. Grissom's eyes were now open, making contact with hers. She could see the fear. He'd only seen this happen one before, but he'd been this close to a gun. Hank spotted Nick and fired at the wall, narrowly missing his head.

"Get back or he dies!" Nick was able to take another quick glance at Sara, who had her own gun trained on Hank, before he felt Sofia grab his shirt and pull him back. Noticing Sara's gun, Hank grabbed Grissom around his neck, cramming his gun into the side of his head.

"Hank, just let him go." Sara began to take tiny steps forward, while Hank took big steps back, pulling a very uncomfortable Grissom with him. The expression Grissom could now see on Sara's face was a reflection of his when Adam Trent had grabbed her. He had seen the fear in her eyes then, now she could see it in his. She'd never seen that emotion in Grissom since that night and prayed that she'd never see it again. She not only feared for Grissom's life, but the thought of losing the relationship that had taken so long to get together was too much. Grissom clearly feared the same.

Hank appeared not to notice the body that still lay on the floor by the pool. The back of his foot collided with it. Toppling backward, he dropped the gun and fell into the pool, pulling Grissom with him. Sara watched helplessly as they struggled. She tried to yell but nothing came out. Both were losing air. Still keeping a firm grip on the other, they both resurfaced. Grissom swung and missed, hank threw a knee into his stomach before scrambling out of the water. Sara instinctively hid her gun from view as she made her over to Grissom. Hank waved his gun in her direction, stopping her in her tracks.

"You. Get out." Grissom did as he was told, his LVPD jacket heavy on his shoulders. He took a risk. He swung his legs around, catching the back Hank's knees, causing him to fire a shot in the air before dropping the gun again. Grissom jumped to his feet, pulling off his jacket. Both men were breathing heavily and dripping wet.

Hank threw the first punch, which Grissom ducked under, before throwing two of his own, landing in Hank's stomach and face. Hank kicked Grissom's legs knocking him on to his back. Recovering from the blow to his stomach, Hank was on his feet, kicking Grissom repeatedly in the ribs. Sara joined in, punching Hank and pulling Grissom away from danger, who was fighting tears and the pain that was causing it.

Hank began his advance, the gun back in his hand. Sara tightened her grip on Grissom's hand, which now held hers. The gun was in her holster, digging uncomfortably into Grissom's back, his breathing was uneven and he was scared. Hank's nose had begun to bleed heavily, staining his already soaked shirt.

"Get up, both of you." They had no other choice. Sara got up, helping Grissom to his feet. He leant heavily against her, his arm creeping around her waist to her holster. "Get moving."

"The police will be here. They'll kill you on sight."

"Not if they want to take out two of Vegas's finest. Now move." Hank shoved the gun into Sara's back, pushing her to move.

"You know I love you right?" Grissom made sure his voice was just loud enough for Sara to hear.

"Of course." Sara was suddenly worried. _Why is he saying this now? _Silence dwelled as they moed around the side of the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A _very _worried Jim Brass had shoved the night shift into the back of his SUV and driven at top speed to the address that Sofia had given him moments earlier, without any explanation of what was going on. The sirens blaring, the group had held on to anything they could.

Pulling up outside of the house and scrambling eagerly out the car, the first thing they had heard was the sound of a gunshot. Jim had run over to Sofia and Nick and demanded to know what was going on.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Jim, you have _got_ to understand, we had to pull back. He has a gun and was in just the right mood to kill them." Sofia tried desperately to calm Brass down.

"Who has a gun?" Warrick spoke up. Catherine's eyes wondered around the front lawn, before realizing who _they_ were.

"Nick, where's Sara and Grissom?" Greg, Warrick and Brass looked around but could see no sign of them either. "Oh my God." Catherine answered her own question. All eyes followed hers.

A soaked Grissom was leaning heavily against a very confused Sara, tightly gripping her LVPD jacket, everyone noting the absence of his own, followed by a very pissed off Hank. Sara felt Grissom slowly pull her gun from her holster before being bragged from his side.

Once Sara was away from danger, Grissom drove his elbow into Hank's stomach then turned and punched him in the face, causing him to stagger and drop his gun, his nose bleeding harder. Hank then tackled Grissom, his gun flying across the grass. They scrapped around on the floor, no one else dare move or take their eyes away from what was going on. They broke from each other, running to grab their discarded guns. They turned to each other and fired.

Rain began to pour. Everyone watched in shock as Hank dropped to the floor, gripping his shoulder tightly. Grissom remained standing, his breathing heavy. Without warning, Grissom collapsed, the pain in his ribs at it's highest. He heard shouting somewhere in the distance, but the last thing he remembered was Sara, watching over him. His eyes rolled as he fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Grissom woke up the familiar scent of the sterile hospital. He felt a warm hand tangled with his own, a large sleeve covering it. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was.

"I never want to go swimming again." He heard a heart warming giggle and smiled, before opening his eyes, focusing them on the only person he wanted to see. Sara Sidle. She sat looking unbelievably cute in one of his sweaters.

"Damn, there's goes our trip to California." He chuckled, then winced at the pain in his ribs.

"What's the damage?"

"Two fractured ribs, one broken. Incidentally, Hank tried to sue for police brutality for his nose and the bullet they pulled from his shoulder."

"That can't have gone down well."

"For you it did. The guys, Brass, Sofia and half a dozen officers testified it was self-defense, not to mention a dozen witnesses and the boy from across the road. You are now officially someone's hero."

"I thought I was _your_ hero?" Grissom tried to sound hurt.

"I never said you weren't. I also didn't mention who I was referring to."

"How are you holding up?"

"Better now you're awake." Grissom couldn't help but smile, staring deep into her dark brown eyes. He felt like a teenager in love. The feeling hadn't gone old and he prayed it never did. Sara reluctantly jumped to her feet. "I now to find nurse whatshername and tell her that you are awake."

"You don't her name?"

"I refuse to learn the name of the person who tried to kick me out the hospital twice and seriously appears jealous that you are taken. I swear she nearly had a fit when I told her I was your girlfriend. In fact, she reminds me of the woman who snogged you at the carnival."

"Sara!"

"Sorry." She stole a quick kiss before making her way to the door. She opened it before purposely speaking so that everyone outside could hear. "By the way, there of a herd of children, swearing that they work for CSI."

"We heard that Sidle!" Catherine shouted, faking anger.

"Send them in." Sara disappeared, her absence quickly filled by the night shift, chatting loudly, relieved that their friend and boss was alright. Sara reappeared moments later, taking a seat on the bed beside Grissom. Formulating the excuse that there was nowhere else to sit, they secretly tangled their fingers together, while a highly caffeinated Greg relived the fight between Grissom and Hank from the previous night. Everyone laughed as Nick rose, swinging playfully at Greg. Being far too stimulated on coffee, Greg failed to duck fast enough and caught it in the face.

With the noise level in the room gradually getting louder, nurse 'whatshername' interrupted while Nick repeatedly apologized to Greg, attempting to stop his now bloody nose. She shoed everyone out, insisting that Grissom needed his rest. Sara was the last to leave. Ensuring that no one from the team could see them, she gave Grissom a long, lingering kiss, much to the disguise of the nurse. As soon as the door closed, Grissom heard Greg ask loudly what took her so long, quickly followed by laughter as Sara turned bright pink. She opened her mouth to say something when the nurse barged from Grissom's room and threatened to kick them all out if they didn't keep the noise down.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR 

Sara woke with a start, also waking the man next to her.

"Honey you okay?" he rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She shook her head. "Still can't sleep?"

"I don't know what's wrong Gil. All of a sudden he's there and see that night, but for some reason it doesn't happen the way it did." Grissom pulled her closer, watching Sara closely.

"We both know what happened. It was close, but I'm still here."

"I know, but I can't help thinking about what I would have done if it had gone differently." Sara reached and gently held on to Grissom's shirt, feeling the warmth radiating from within.

"Why don't we go and see him?" Sara looked up in surprise.

"Have you gone insane?"

"Maybe it'll give you some closure." He leant forward, kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't know Gil." Her arms drifted around to his back, pulling herself even closer to him.

"Think about it?" she glanced up into his sparkling blue eyes, before resting her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Her arms snaked their way up his back and to his neck. Guiding his head from behind, she engaged him a long, slow kiss. Falling into another uneasy sleep, she woke hours later, warm and comfortable, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

The penitentiary was a harsh place that would scare even the toughest who dare walk through its corridors. The walls were a horrid shade of gray, covered with various graffiti.

As Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle made their way through the deserted corridors, their footsteps echoing, sending chills down Sara's spine. She hated this place worse than the hospital. Even as CSIs they tries to avoid this place as much as possible.

Grissom felt a tight squeeze on his hand as they followed the guard through to the interview cell. He returned the pressure, linking his fingers with hers, giving her the courage to keep going. He couldn't hide how he felt though, even he was riled.

They entered through one door, sitting close, hands still tied together, Grissom stroking the back of Sara's with his thumb. She found herself squeezing Grissom's hand again when the door facing them opened, revealing a tired, scruffy looking man in orange overalls. Sara tried to stand but Grissom kept her sitting.

"Sara, you can do this." Grissom spoke quietly. She took one last look at the man before making up her mind.

"No I cant Gil." She stood up. Hank got a glimpse of their hands separate as she walked away.

"Sara." He didn't sound angry or annoyed, Hank noticed he was sympathetic. _Probably comes with the job. _Grissom stood talking quietly to her for a moment, swearing that he heard her say _I love you_ before kissing him gently on the lips and walking out of the room. Grissom stayed, watching her leave, turning his attention back to Hank as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just putting things in perspective." Grissom reclaimed his seat, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Sara mentioned you a lot while we were together. The emotionally unavailable boss that was almost always locked in his office or doing some weird experiment. If I recall rightly, you're the reason she became a vegetarian. Something about a decomposing pig."

"She stayed because she wanted to, I didn't make her."

"That sounds like Sara. Sticks it out 'til the end. Still, even then I could tell she had someone else on her mind, don't need a certificate in forensic science to figure that out. Didn't really about who it was back then." Grissom was in deep thought. "You really love her don't you?"

"More than you know." Hank grinned.

"Believe me, I know."

"Hank, I have to know. Why'd you do it." Hank leaned back in his chair, contemplating, then leaning on the table.

"What you have to first understand is I wasn't in on this until the _very_ last minute and even then I didn't know how this would go." He paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "a friend of mine found out about my break-up with Sara and that she was a CSI. About a month later, his brother was locked away for murder." Hank deliberately avoided looking at Grissom when he said by the next two words. "By you.

"Naturally he was pissed. He'd just moved to Vegas and was already mixing in with the wrong crowd when he got busted. His mates got my mate an address. He called me, saying he was going out to get the bastard who locked his brother away. He still wouldn't say who it was.

"A few days later he calls me again, told me to meet him at the dock and bring protection. I took my gun, but failed to mention that it wasn't loaded. When I got there, he was really hyper, saying he'd got the guy and his girlfriend. When his attention was away from me, I slipped the crowbar into the bag. He was so excited that he didn't notice the extra weight. When he opened the container and you two were in there, I nearly panicked, because he didn't realize who Sara was. I saw her grab your hand and I knew. The man she'd been chasing after was you, the one man she couldn't stop talking about, and it only dawned on me when she grabbed your hand. I had a feeling that, if I explained who Sara was then he might let you go. He wouldn't hear it. I didn't get a chance to. He took my gun and probably would have killed me too when the cops showed. When one of the CSI guys yelled that you were alive, I guess I was kind of relieved. But I didn't know what else to do so I ran."

"What about the Thompson's?"

"They were old friends of mine. I stayed with them for a while until I figured out what I was going to do. He showed up, pointing a gun at me and started yelling. Erick tried to calm him down, but he killed him. Michelle started yelling to the neighbors for help, so he shot her as well. He pulled me behind the shed and waited until CSI showed. My stomach was in knots and he was _fuming_ when you and Sara showed up. He pulled the gun he'd stolen from me at the dock and told me to kill you. I knew I couldn't. My mind was blank until Sara pulled a gun on me. The only logical thing I could think of was grabbing you and pulling you away, unintentionally falling into the swimming pool. While we walking, I heard you ask Sara if she knew that you loved her. When we were facing each with the guns, I honestly thought that you were going to kill me.

"catch him Gil." Grissom was slightly taken back by Hank using his first name, but didn't bother to correct him. _Did Hank really sace us twice because he was happy about our relationship? _"Catch him, lock him up and throw away the key. Cause if this guy tries again, you and Sara might be so lucky."

"Times up." The guard reappeared in the doorway.

"Give me a name and I'll find him."

"Michael. Michael Hales." Grissom stood and walked over to the door. Just as it opened, Hank spoke again. "And Gil?" Grissom turned at the sound of his name. "Look after her. She deserves someone who loves and cares about her as much as you do." Grissom gave him a small smile before disappearing through the door.

Looking to his right, Sara was leaning casually against the wall, clearing hearing Hank's last statement. Silently she tangled their fingers and lead him back into the world.


	13. Chapter 13

"You heard, didn't you?" Grissom kept stealing quick glances at the silent woman beside him as his drove. He pulled into the lab parking lot, now sitting to face her properly.

"Yeah I did."

"You don't believe him." A statement, not a question.

"I don't know. It makes sense but I don't know if he'd really do that just to protect our relationship."

"I hate to be a dag but we're probably going to be late. I promise we will talk about it when we get home though." They kissed briefly before climbing out of the SUV. Walking hand in hand, they didn't expect to bump into anyone, let alone Catherine and Warrick.

"I told you they were together." Catherine couldn't hide her excitement.

"Ah man, now I owe Nick twenty bucks." Grissom and Sara exchanged looks before noticing something wasn't right.

"You two can talk." They pointed out the fact that Catherine and Warrick's hands were still knotted together.

"Pay up Sidle." Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, reluctantly shoving it into Grissom's free hand. Grissom noticed the shocked looks on their faces before explaining. "Since the _incident_ myself, Sara and many co-workers have noticed some different behavior in Catherine. I heard there was a bet going on about who was with you, so I started one with Sara and said it was Warrick."

"Who'd you say Sara?" Catherine was brisling with curiosity. Sara stared at the floor and spoke quietly.

"Nick." Catherine looked shocked, Warrick was beside himself with laughter. He just managed to calm down as the elevator doors opened. "When did you two get together?" Now Sara was the curious one.

"Just after the container incident. What about you?" Sara shot a quick glance at Grissom, who shrugged.

"Just before."

"You mean you were together when-"

"Yes." Sara and Grissom answered together. They let go of their partners hand seconds before the elevators opened again. On lookers were none the wiser, presuming that the group had met up in the parking lot.

TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE

Grissom had been working a simple B and E when it happened. After running by the lab to check in on some evidence with Hodges, Grissom was on his way to his office when he was bumped by one of the cleaning staff. Getting no where he met with Sara and began an update on her case when they heard someone shut "Gilbert Grissom!" they turned and sure enough, there was Michael Hales with his arm around Greg's neck and a gun shoved into his temple. Even though Sara was right beside him, Grissom's mind flashed back to the Adam Trent holding her while he watched helplessly through the door.

"You killed my brother Gilbert."

"He killed three innocent people first." Sara was holding his hand and squeezing it tightly. Michael threw Greg to the floor and aimed his gun straight at Grissom. Sara had such a tight hold on his hand; he could swear that something was going to break. Without warning, he felt someone shove his side, knocking him into Sara and pushing them both to the floor. Grissom closed his eyes and heard a gunshot, then a third body hit the floor before more gunfire erupted. His gaze wondered around, until it fell on to the body of Nick Stokes.

The events that followed became blurred and confused in Grissom's mind. He remembered shouting for help, applying pressure to the wound with one hand, holding Nick's in the other, telling the young Texan to hold on. Sara was assisting, trying in vain to hold back tears as they helplessly watched the light leave Nick's eyes. His mind goes blank and he's sat in the hospital with Sara. They're holding hands, gripping tightly, their bloody clothes now changed into sweaters.

He remembered crying for the first time since his father died. They had held each other tight catching each other's tears. The team had almost charged into the hospital. Noticing Sara and Grissom, the team fell apart. Warrick and Catherine clung tightly to each other, while Greg collapsed on to the nearest chair, his face now violently pail and Brass stood transfixed, unsure about what to do.

The service had been small. Nick's family had been there with all of the night shift, Brass, Sofia and even Ecklie. Sara's fingers were locked with Grissom the entire time, refusing to let go. They would have to forward about their relationship, but neither seemed to care. Catherine's knuckles were white until Warrick took her hand. They didn't seem to care either.

Almost three weeks later, Sara handed in her resignation. After long discussions she decided she couldn't work there anymore. Grissom tried to stay. Four months later, he broke down in his office and hid under the desk for the entire shift. Sara had quietly and reluctantly walked back through _that_ corridor, easing Grissom out and driving him home, while the rest of the lab watched. An hour later, Sara called Ecklie and told him to hire a new night shift supervisor, Grissom had quit. Soon after the rest of the original team had left as well.

After the service Grissom had returned to the gravestone rereading the passage upon it:

Here lies Nicolas Jeffrey Stokes 

_A great friend_

_A loving son_

_An amazing CSI_

_We bury him here_

_As our symbol of our love_

_And we remember him for what he is:_

_A hero._

THE END 


End file.
